


Perfect

by rtverse



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little language, F/M, I'm still bad at tags, some tipsy/drunk people involved, there's kissing, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtverse/pseuds/rtverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan finds himself playing a game of Too Hot, and he's definitely not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise first tuggwood fic yay!  
> I'm absolutely obsessed with this ship and it's an issue.  
> Hope you all like it!

Rooster Teeth parties always result in some game or another. Sometimes, they play truth or dare or never have I ever, like the middle schoolers they all are deep inside. Other times they'll go for something a bit more fun, like spin the bottle.

Tonight is definitely in the latter category.

The past couple hours have been full of dumb jokes and _plenty_ of alcohol. Well, at least for most of the people there.

Ryan, on the other hand, is still blissfully sober and able to fully enjoy everyone else's antics. That's definitely a plus to limiting the alcohol consumption. He's just leaning against the wall of Burnie's house, sipping a soda and observing.

Of course, his entertainment is soon interrupted by a clearly drunk and stumbling Geoff. "Hey, Ryan, wanna play a game?" He doesn't even get a chance to answer before he's being dragged to the other side of the room. Sighing, Ryan gives in and follows.

Geoff stops when he reaches where Barbara, Meg, Gavin, and Lindsay are hanging out. And, well, if Ryan's gaze lingers on Lindsay for a little longer than necessary... It can't be helped.

Meg giggles at the sight, a bit tipsy herself. "Oooh, is he gonna do it?" She turns her attention to Gavin, the two laughing about something or other.

"Okay, what exactly am I doing?" Ryan asks with a raised eyebrow, aimed mostly at the seemingly sober Lindsay.

She shrugs. "I have no idea, Barbara just dragged me over here and I went with it."

The slight smirk on her face affects Ryan far more than he really wants to admit, but he ignores it and turns to Barbara. "Alright, then you explain."

The blonde just grins, obviously excited about whatever's happening. "Have you ever heard of Too Hot?"

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Lindsay freeze, which only adds to his already mounting confusion. "No...?"

An evil look flashes in Barbara's eyes, and that definitely doesn't make Ryan feel better about the situation. "Basically, you kiss someone, but you can't touch them. You can only kiss, and the first person it gets 'too hot' for loses."

He furrows his eyebrows, still confused. "The first person to touch the other person loses?" Barbara nods, the smile on her face giving way to a much scarier smirk. "So.... Why am I here?"

Barbara rolls her eyes at his obliviousness. "Is it not obvious? You and Lindsay are gonna play."

And suddenly Lindsay's reaction makes sense. Fuck. Ryan's face is definitely red. This is a problem. "But... Neither of us are drunk, it wouldn't just be a dumb thing."

Barbara just gives him a knowing look. "Is that really a problem?" And wow, he can't really argue that.

Well... At least he'll get to kiss Lindsay, right?

After pausing and taking a deep breath to calm down, he nods slowly. "Okay." He can feel Lindsay's surprised gaze snap up to him. Hesitantly, he turns to look at her. "Should we just... Do it?"

He watches the variety of emotions pass over her face before she nods shakily, stepping a bit closer to him. Running on pretty much pure adrenaline now, Ryan closes the rest of the distance so that their faces are just inches apart. Lindsay looks up at him with a faint blush on her cheeks, and it's driving him crazy. He has to force himself not to stroke her cheek before the game even starts.

She tilts her head upwards and gets up on her tippy toes, finally connecting their lips.

Ryan feels like he's exploding. She's kissing him softly, and it's all so intimate, and-

He's cupping her cheeks, pulling her closer and returning the kiss. Distant voices say something about him losing, but they're not important right now.

All that matters is Lindsay resting her wrists on his shoulders and pressing their bodies together, and god, Ryan's in so deep.

A quick nip of Lindsay's lip draws out a small gasp that he will probably remember forever, and wow, it's making him feel things.

Ryan's just so hopelessly in love with this girl, and it's proven again and again as they kiss.

Smiling against his mouth, Lindsay buries her hands in his hair, twirling small pieces around her finger as they continue. It's such a small - and probably involuntary - action, but it makes Ryan's heart pound even harder than before. Pressing one last deep kiss against her lips, he pulls away. They're both breathing heavily, and their flushed faces give a pretty good idea of how they feel about it.

"Damn, Ryan, you only lasted seconds." Barbara's voice is teasing, but the look on her face gives away how adorable she thinks it is.

Ryan blushes a bit more, if possible, and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Heh, yeah..." He glances over at Lindsay and her smile makes his whole body feel warm.

Chewing on her lip slightly, she gives him a more serious look. "Maybe we should talk somewhere."

Ryan's breath catches in his throat and it feels like his heart is beating in every part of him. She's actually going to give him a heart attack. "Yeah, we should."

They sneak off to a quiet corner of the party, passing various distracted coworkers and friends. Lindsay leans against the wall and faces Ryan with a small smile. "So that was a thing."

Ryan stays silent, unsure of what to say.

"You know, it was pretty cute, you just immediately going for it and not giving a shit about winning. And, wow, Ryan, I haven't had a kiss like that in _ages._ " She sighs wistfully, definitely remembering the recent events. "It was just incredible. I didn't think you would just go for it like that."

He smiles slightly. "Yeah, well, I couldn't help myself. It's just... It'd just been way too long."

Now Lindsay's confused. "What do you mean?"

Ryan looks up at her, his smile a bit more hesitant. "I mean, how could I? Look at yourself Lindsay. You're absolutely gorgeous, and more importantly, you're just amazing. You're hilarious, fun, smart, one of my best friends..." He pauses to take a deep breath. "And I'm completely ridiculously head over heels in love with you."

For a moment she just stares at him with wide eyes. Then, it all clicks into place, and she's launching herself at him and they're kissing again and it's _perfect._

Lindsay grabs Ryan's collar and pulls their faces even closer together, a soft gasp escaping Ryan's lips at the action. He grips her wrists and pushes them both forward, pinning her against the wall and kissing her hard. Lindsay runs her hands through his hair, sometimes tugging on a few strands and making Ryan shudder. He lets go of her hands and diverts his attention to her neck. He trails a finger across her collarbone lightly before moving to plant a kiss there, biting gently and then pulling back to look at her.

Her hair is all fluffed and pushed in messy directions, and redness stains her cheeks.

She's absolutely beautiful.

Ryan leans in, kisses her softly once more, and steps back from Lindsay and the wall. She stands there, dazed, for a moment. Soon enough, a gigantic smile spreads across her face. "I love you too, idiot."

And everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such tuggwood trash wow help.  
> But yeah let me know what you think, it really means a lot to hear what people have to say about my writing, honestly.  
> I hope you enjoyed, and hopefully more people get into this ship because there is an absolute lack of fics for it and it's not okay.


End file.
